callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Create-A-Class
Create-A-Class is a multiplayer feature, which allows players to a create a personal weapon class in Call of Duty 4, Call of Duty: World at War, Modern Warfare 2, and Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Create-A-Class was first introduced in Call of Duty 4. It is only available when the player has reached Level 4, and as the player progresses through the ranks, new guns, perks and attachments are unlocked. There is one primary weapon slot, and one pistol slot. There is also a special grenade slot. Then there are the 3 perk slots. When the Overkill perk is used, the pistol slot becomes another primary weapon slot, but the second primary weapon cannot use a camouflage. Weapons are permitted only one attachment. Call of Duty: World at War The Create-A-Class menu is similar to Call of Duty 4, but it has World War II weapons instead of modern weapons like in the previous editions of the series and seems to be unchanged except for the addition of Vehicle Perks. The primary weapon slot contains Bolt-Action Rifles (all bolt action, excluding the PTRS-41), Rifles (all semi-automatic, excluding the STG-44), Submachine Guns, Light Machine Guns, and Shotguns. The secondary weapons consist of pistols. There are primary grenade and special grenade slots, three perk slots, and a new vehicle perk. It is also possible to unlock another 5 Create-A-Class classes by prestiging to the 10th prestige. These extra slots are unlocked at 1st, 2nd, 4th, 7th, and 10th prestiges. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The Create-A-Class menu contains some drastic differences, and some similarities to the menus in Call of Duty 4 and World at War. Players can now choose a primary weapon (Assault Rifle, SMG, LMG, Sniper Rifle or the Riot Shield) and a secondary weapon (Machine Pistol, Handgun, Shotgun or Launcher). The Special Grenade slot is the same as in Call of Duty 4, however the Primary Grenade slot is now the Equipment slot which contains; Frags, Semtex, Throwing Knife, Tactical Insertion, Blast Shield, Claymore and C4. The player then chooses three Perks, which can all be upgraded to Pro versions when a certain challenge for each Perk is completed, and one of four Deathstreaks (once they have all been unlocked), which gives the player a "helping hand" if they sustain a certain amount of deaths without a kill (the Hardline Pro Perk makes each Deathstreak require one less death). As with World at War, it is possible to unlock more Create-A-Class classes, at 1st, 3rd, 5th, 7th, and 9th prestige. Call of Duty: Black Ops Create-A-Class returns with Black Ops under the name "Create-A Class 2.0". This feature has some specific changes; for example, the player can customize the appearance of his character with Face Paint and other items. The player can also customize their weapons and their attachments (ammo types, Silencers, Red Dot Sight reticles, etc.) Players will be able to make "'cosmetic changes' to their guns, attachments and Player Model (Clan Tags on weapons, "Smiley RDS", Decals etc.)" It has also been revealed that the player can create their callsign from scratch using in-game clipart. Perks, for the first time will have an effect on how players look from other player's perspective. Lightweight, for example, makes the player appear with less armour on and therefore 'run faster'. Flak Jacket makes the player's character model appear to have more armour on. Different factions will have different styles of dress. The Viet Cong will have a typical 'Guerilla' appearence, and the Spetnaz have what appears to be a typical dress for such a faction. The player will be able to customise each of these faction's appearences in the 'Create-a-Class 2.0' Menu. Pre-Made Classes Since Create-A-Class has been introduced, Call of Duty 4, World at War, Modern Warfare 2, and Black Ops have made 5 pre-made classes for the player to use before and after they unlock the Create-A-Class. For example, before the player unlocks Create-A-Class in Modern Warfare 2, they can choose up to 5 pre-made classes such as First Recon which includes a UMP45 w/ Holographic Sight, a .44 Magnum w/ a Tactical Knife, and the three Perks Marathon, Lightweight, and Ninja. If the player upgrades to the Pro version of a perk that is part of a pre-made class, that perk will change to the pro version also. Ex: If the player earns Scavenger Pro, Scavenger in the default Grenadier class will upgrade also. Players cannot customize pre-made classes. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Assault Primary: M16A4 w/ Grenade Launcher Secondary: M9 Perk 1: None (Grenade Launcher) Perk 2: Stopping Power Perk 3: Extreme Conditioning Equipment: Frag/Stun x1 Spec Ops Primary: MP5 Secondary: USP.45 Silenced Perk 1: C4 x2 Perk 2: Sonic Boom Perk 3: Steady Aim Equipment: Frag/Flash x1 Heavy Gunner Primary: M249 SAW Secondary: USP.45 Perk 1: Special Grenades x3 Perk 2: Juggernaut Perk 3: Deep Impact Equipment: Frag/Stun x1 Demolitions Primary: W1200 Secondary: M9 Perk 1: RPG-7 x2 Perk 2: Sonic Boom Perk 3: Extreme Conditioning Equipment: Frag/Stun x1 Sniper Primary: M40A3 Secondary: M9 Silenced Perk 1: Special Grenades x3 Perk 2: Stopping Power Perk 3: Deep Impact Equipment: Frag/Flash x1 Call of Duty: World at War Rifleman Primary: SVT-40 Secondary: Colt M1911 Perk 1: Satchel Charges x2 Perk 2: Stopping Power Perk 3: Extreme Conditioning Vehicle Perk: Water Cooler Primary Grenade: Frag Grenade Secondary Grenade: Signal Flare Light Gunner Primary: Thompson Secondary: Colt M1911 Perk 1: Special Grenades x3 Perk 2: Gas Mask Perk 3: Extreme Conditioning Vehicle Perk: Water Cooler Primary Grenade: Frag Grenade Secondary Grenade: Signal Flare Heavy Gunner Primary: Type 99 Secondary: Nambu Perk 1: Special Grenades x3 Perk 2: Flak Jacket Perk 3: Deep Impact Vehicle Perk: Water Cooler Primary Grenade: Frag Grenade Secondary Grenade: Tabun Gas Close Assault Primary: M1897 Trenchgun Secondary: Walther P38 Perk 1: M9A1 Bazooka x2 Perk 2: Fireworks Perk 3: Extreme Conditioning Vehicle Perk: Greased Bearings Primary Grenade: N° 74 ST Secondary Grenade: Tabun Gas Sniper Primary: Springfield w/ Sniper Scope Secondary: Colt M1911 Perk 1: Satchel Charge x2 Perk 2: Stopping Power Perk 3: Deep Impact Vehicle Perk: Water Cooler Primary Grenade: Frag Grenade Secondary Grenade: Smoke Grenade Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Grenadier Primary: FAMAS w/ Grenade Launcher Secondary: SPAS-12 Silenced Equipment: Frag Grenade Special Equipment: Stun Grenade Perk 1: Scavenger Perk 2: Stopping Power Perk 3: Commando Deathstreak: Copycat First Recon Primary: UMP-45 w/ Holographic Secondary: .44 Magnum Tactical Knife Equipment: Semtex Special Equipment: Flash Grenade Perk 1: Marathon Perk 2: Lightweight Perk 3: Ninja Deathstreak: Final Stand Overwatch Primary: L86 LSW Bling (Red Dot Sight and Grip) Secondary: AT4 Equipment: Semtex Special Equipment: Flashbang Perk 1: Bling Perk 2: Danger Close Perk 3: SitRep Deathstreak: Painkiller Scout Sniper Primary: Barrett .50cal Bling (Heartbeat Sensor and FMJ) Secondary: USP.45 Silenced Equipment: Tactical Insertion Special Equipment: Smoke Grenade Perk 1: Bling Perk 2: Cold-Blooded Perk 3: Scrambler Deathstreak: Copycat Riot Control Primary: Riot Shield Secondary: PP2000 Akimbo Equipment: Blast Shield Special Equipment: Stun Grenade Perk 1: Marathon Perk 2: Hardline Perk 3: Commando Deathstreak: Painkiller Call of Duty: Black Ops SMG Primary: MP5K Secondary: ASP Lethal Grenade: Frag Tactical Grenade: Flashbang Perk 1: Lightweight Perk 2: Steady Aim Perk 3: Marathon CQB Primary: Olympia Secondary: M1911 Lethal Grenade: Semtex Tactical Grenade: Concussion Perk 1: Hardline Perk 2: Sleight of Hand Perk 3: Tactical Mask Assault Primary: M16 Secondary: ASP Lethal Grenade: Frag Tactical Grenade: Flashbang Perk 1: Scavenger Perk 2: Steady Aim Perk 3: Second Chance LMG Primary: HK21 Secondary: M72 LAW Lethal Grenade: Semtex Tactical Grenade: Concussion Perk 1: Flak Jacket Perk 2: Hardened Perk 3: Hacker Sniper Primary: Dragunov Secondary: Makarov Lethal Grenade: Frag Tactical Grenade: Willy Pete Perk 1: Ghost Perk 2: Scout Perk 3: Ninja Create-A-Class menu Primary Weapon This is where the player may choose their main weapon from a list of weapon classes. The player may then choose to apply a weapon attachment and/or camouflage. In Call of Duty: World at War ''however, there is no camouflage. An example selection would be: Primary Weapon → Light Machine Guns → M249 SAW → Grip → Blue Tiger Camouflage Secondary Weapon This slot only consists of pistols in Call of Duty 4'' and World at War. An example selection would be: Secondary Weapon → M9 → Suppressor (only available in Call of Duty 4) In Modern Warfare 2, the pistol option was removed in favor of a Secondary Weapon slot. The player may now choose from a variety of secondary weapons including: Machine Pistols, Shotguns, Handguns, and Launchers. An example selection may be: Secondary Weapon → Machine Pistols → TMP → Extended Mags No camouflage is available for secondary weapons in any game, although in Modern Warfare 2 a variety of attachments are available. Various Challenges also exist for the secondary weapons, which include tasks such as shooting down helicopters with the Stinger or obtaining headshots. Grenades In Call of Duty 4, the only primary grenade available is the Fragmentation grenade. In World at War, there are 3 Primary grenades, so an example could be: Primary Grenades → Molotov Cocktail In Modern Warfare 2, the grenade selection has been changed to the Equipment section. Instead of just a Fragmentation grenade, players may now choose from the following equipment options: #Frag Grenade #Semtex #Blast Shield #Tactical Insertion #Throwing Knife #Claymore #C4 Secondary Grenades The selection remains the same in all games, except the special grenades are different in World at War. An example selection could be: Secondary Grenade → Stun Grenade In Modern Warfare 2, the available secondary grenades are the Flashbang X2, Stun Grenade X2, and a single Smoke Grenade - only one smoke due to the risk of spamming. Perks The perks are sub-categorized into 3 tiers, simply called Tier 1, Tier 2, and Tier 3. Tier 1 perks are blue, Tier 2 perks are red, and Tier 3 perks are yellow-green. Another tier of perks is present in World at War: the Vehicle Perks. In Modern Warfare 2, the perks have been re-worked with pro versions adding new abilities. Deathstreaks are also available, which are perks activated after a player dies several times in a row without getting a kill. In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the player's character will change depending on which Tier 1 Perk they choose. For example, the perk Ghost will make the player's character have a ghillie suit. Naming the Class Players are free to rename their class to their liking. The default names of the classes are "Custom Class 1", "Custom Class 2" and so forth. In Call of Duty: Black Ops, when you name the class "Assault" or "Assault Rifle", it will say "Text prohibited due to profanity". Ironically, you can still name the class "Assaulter". Face Paint Appearing only in Black Ops, face paint changes the appearance of a class's face; for instance, the "Death" face paint makes the face appear to be a skull. Trivia *In ''Black Ops''' Trailers, the stats for the guns are blue, while in the game, they're orange. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Category:Game Terms